


Five Places Gavin Wrote Ryan's Name (And One Ryan Wrote Gavin's)

by Writerofshit (kay_samm)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Five And One, Fluff, Freewood - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_samm/pseuds/Writerofshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Freewood]</p><p>[After they start dating, Ryan’s name crops up more and more]</p><p>[Basically I saw the ‘lovely Ryan’ thing that we are currently pinning on Gavin, and now I can’t stop thinking about him doing that everywhere]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Places Gavin Wrote Ryan's Name (And One Ryan Wrote Gavin's)

 

5.  
Gavin has a problem with his hands. When he gets bored, he just doesn’t know what to do with them. If he has access to a pen, it’s trouble. He’ll doodle, or write random words on anything.

It’s an even bigger problem if he has a Sharpie.

It used to be dicks. Either he’d draw one, or he’d literally write the word ‘dicks’ on somebody’s desk.

Then he started dating Ryan. Within weeks ‘dicks’ got changed to his boyfriends name.

The first place is Ryan’s little desk thing in the office. Gavin had been waiting for him to get off the phone so they could go home. It was late, he was tired. That’s his excuse. 

He twirled the Sharpie around his fingers, deciding where to doodle. Ryan had foolishly tilted his set up a bit to the left earlier in the day so that Gavin could see the screen. Big mistake. By doing so, it revealed a blank space that absolutely deserved markings. He considered drawing a dick, but ultimately decided against it. They were supposed to be in an adult relationship; couldn’t he be a tad more mature?

Instead he writes ‘lovely Ryan’ in a hand that is surprisingly child like. Before he gets the chance to draw a heart, the door opens, and the aforementioned ‘lovely’ catches him in the act.

"Gavin, what the hell are you doing?" 

He looks up, tip of the marker still to the table. “I uhh.”

Ryan pulls his hand up and away to see the writing. “Well thanks for doing  _that._ At least it’s not a cock.”

4.

The paper bag lands on his desk before he realizes somebody had even entered the studio. He looks up, startled, to find Burnie in front of him. He pulls his headphones off and picks up the bag.

"Are you trying to get me to give into peer pressure?" He leans back in the chair. "I always figured it’d be Ray that would push me. You know, what with his reputation and all."

Burnie rolls his eyes. “You’re hilarious, really.”

"Isn’t that why I got hired?" 

Burnie opens his mouth to say something snarky, but Ryan cuts him off.

"Seriously, what’s in the bag?"

"Hell if I know. It’s your lunch. Speaking of which, that’s why I came back here. Don’t you have your own fridge for your shit?"

"This isn’t-" but then he sees his name penned along the top of the bag, the letters familiar. It’s clear what happened. "Oh. Uh, yeah, I do. My bad."

Gavin made him a bagged lunch. If that’s not the most adorable thing he’s heard in a long time, he doesn’t know what could possibly be.

3.

After awhile, his name turns into a phrase.

Mostly it happens because Geoff walks into the office to find them making out on the couch, and Gavin has no shirt on. Immediately, the bitching is on.

"No. No no no.  _No._ I do not wanna have to worry that I’m gonna walk into a room and find you guys fucking.  _No._ You two keep your freaky little whatever out of the office. I don’t wanna see that shit.” Maybe it sounds  harsh, but it’s really not. He said the same  thing to Michael and Lindsay when he found them in the studio.

It’s really not that terrible. But it pisses Gavin off. So when Geoff is out of the office for a minute, Gavin attacks his desk with a silver Sharpie. He covers the words with papers, but that only hides it for a day.

When Geoff finds it, he resists the urge to punch the moron. Mostly because if he does that, it’ll bring up problems with Ryan too, since they’re apparently a package deal. He doesn’t want to deal with all that. He does start making threats though. 

"You motherfucker. Im gonna kill you!"

"What happened?" Ryan doesn’t know, was never made aware of the vandalism.

"Your little prick boyfriend wrote on my desk." The words are spat out through a glare directed at the laughing brit.

Looking at it, Ryan understands Geoff’s anger. Large silver letters proclaim “Gavin loves Ryan!”

That doesn't keep him from laughing though.

2.

At some point, and Gavin isn’t entirely sure when it happens, everytime Ryan’s name gets written down it’s accompanied by a heart.

There’s a week in which they’ve released all the pre-recorded ‘GO!’ episodes, and Geoff is out, sick to the  point that anything other than sleeping has his head pounding and his stomach ready to go. No way he could go into the office, much less host anything. In a brief moment of consciousness, he elects Gavin host and tells him to make the best of it.

He does. It’s awesome to be in the  other side of the scrambling  for once. He sends them on a mission to kill five different kinds of emergency personnel in five games.

On the sheet he’s keeping track of scores, he marks Ryan’s name with a heart. He doesn’t know why, he just does. It’s a close race, though Michael pulls out the  victory. For a  brief second he flashes the page at the camera to show the three fours an  one five.

It results in an uproar from viewers, the number of comments with the word ‘Freewood’ in them has  to have broken some  kind of record.

1.

The next time the audience gets involved is during a podcast. It’s a weird one, Ryan falling in because nobody else had the time. When it’s announced that it’s “Gus, Gavin, Ryan, Burnie and Gus” Twitter goes a bit crazy. Within a few moments, the page is just a flurry of “#TeamLoveNStuff” and “#Freewood.”

Gus mentions it briefly, but they shrug it off. Having them on was not supposed to make it   _about_ them. After around twenty minutes, the activity dies down.

They make a conscious effort not to draw attention to themselves, sitting on opposite ends of the couch and carefully editing stories. Nobody needs to know that their individual raccoon occurrences were actually a shared experience.

Almost an hour later, Gavin is starting to get antsy. Podcasts are usually under 90 minutes, and this one is getting close. For some unknown reason, he has a pen in his pocket, and there's a stack of sticky notes on the table. It doesn't take long for him to start on them.

At first he just doodles random squiggles, covering a few pages with curves and spirals. He's only half paying attention to the conversation, but he hears Ryan's quiet sigh and glances over. He has a bored look on his face, fingers drumming on his knee. Evidently he's paying more attention than Gavin.

Quickly he scribbles something on the next Post-It, folds it in half and tosses it toward his boyfriend. He misses, of course, and it lands at Bunnies feet.

That's when the argument between him and Gus stops. Burnie turns his attention to Gavin."Are you throwing shit at me?"

"Uhh, didn't mean to, no." Ryan's eyes meet his, and a flicker of understanding flashes across his face.

"Here Burnie, I'll get it."

Ryan reaches it first due to Burnie manuvering around his mic, but it gets snatched from his hands. "No, Gavin's throwing shit at me. I wanna know what it is."

"Burnie, I wasn't-" but it's too late. The note is unfolded  and he rolls his eyes.

"Really Gavin? Are you in the third grade?"

"What is it?" Gus questions, out of the loop.

"It's a little note." He holds it up to the camera and reads in a childish voice. "'Ryan, I love you!' Smiley face, smiley face. Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Isn't that cute?" Gus says sarcastically, laughing.

"Shut up!"

"Sometimes I forget you're a man-child. Thanks for the reminder."

The teasing continues while the Twitter feed blows up. Gavin has turned bright red, but Ryan can't help the grin on his face.

0.

Ryan's half asleep in the bedroom, face buried in the crook of his left arm while his right almost hits the headboard. It's four o'clock on a Saturday afternoon. To best of his knowledge, Gavin is downstairs, probably playing some game.

He's just trying to get his head to stop pounding. That's all he wants.

Instead he gets something tickling his stretched out arm. He tilts his head just enough to see, cracks open his eyes. He's met with the top of Gavin's head, concentrating on something. 

"Can I help you?"

His head whips up with a start, and something scratches his arm.

"Ow." Ryan inspects his arm, finding the words "Gavin loves Ryan" marked on with pen. "What the fuck, Gavin?"

"I... I thought you were asleep."

He raises up slightly, rubbing his face with his left hand. "You thought I was asleep, so you wrote on me. This is the whole 'there are cows everywhere, let me set Jack's house on fire' thing all over again."

"That was-"

"I know, I know. Totally legitamite."

His head drops back down; the conversation is taking too much effort.

"How come you're in bed?"

"I've got a headache from hell."

"Oh." There's a hand cupping his face, and he looks up to see Gavin's concerned expression. "Do you want me to bring you anything?"

"Nah. I just need to sleep."

Gavin still doesn't move. "I'll be fine, I promise." He moves his own hand up, holding Gavin's from the back. He turns his head slightly, placing a kiss on his palm.

"I don't like it when you don't feel good."

"I know. I don't either. But I'm fine. Here," he lets go of Gavin and reaches forward. "give me that pen." His boyfriend obliges, and he quickly writes a phrase on his arm.

Gavin pulls it back, and smiles. "Ryan loves Gavin."

"See?"

He replaces his hand on Ryan's cheek. "I love you."

Now it's Ryan's turn to smile. "I love you too." Another kiss to his palm.

"Promise to call me if you need anything?"

"Promise."

"Alright." Gavin leans down, places a kiss on Ryan's forehead. "Get some sleep you dope."

He leaves, and Ryan starts to drift off again. His head is already feeling better.


End file.
